


Happy Endings

by flawedamythyst



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Wee!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: Sam was hiding something.





	

Sam was hiding something. Dean didn't have to be a genius to know it - at seven, Sam still needed to work on being subtle, although Dean was willing to bet that Sam thought Dean had no idea he was sneaking around, doing something secret in their room while Dean was watching tv in the living room, then shoving the evidence away under his pillow whenever Dean came in.

Naturally, as a concerned older brother, Dean had a responsibility to find out what it was, and if it was embarrassing, mock Sam for it. It took a few days though - Sam's school finished earlier than Dean's, and Sam spent most of his evenings in their room, engrossed with whatever it was, so Dean couldn't sneak a peek. In the end, he persuaded Dad that as a special treat for Sam hitting the target within his first three shots, they should get takeaway and that Sam should go with him to choose.

"I'll stay here," he said, using all the tricks Dad had taught them to get a lie believed, "I've got homework to do."

Dad gave him a faintly suspicious look, and Dean figured he maybe needed to work on it a bit, but Sam was completely taken in, bouncing excitedly through the house to get his coat, and then climbing into the car with Dad already talking a mile a minute about which chinese dishes he wanted.

Dean waited five minutes to make sure they'd really gone, like Dad always said you should, then went into their room, and lifted up Sam's pillow.

****

When Sam and Dad came back, Sam ran down the hallway, calling to Dean. "Dean, Dean, we got prawn crackers and egg fried rice and beef chow mein and Dad let us get spring rolls and..." he trailed off when he opened the door and found Dean sitting on his bed, flicking through a book.

Dean looked up in time to catch Sam's guilty look fade into stubbornness. "That's private," Sam said, defiantly, crossing his arms.

"Sammy," said Dean, trying to sound reasonable, "You know how Dad feels about fairy tales." Dean could still remember the shuttered off look on Dad's face when he'd told Dean, years ago now, that fairy tales were dangerous because they came too close to the truth while being just inaccurate enough to be misleading. _People get seriously hurt believing in fairy tales,_ he'd warned Dean.

Sam's stubborn look fading into more of a sulk. "I don't believe in them," he said, "I'm not going to start thinking that fairies are good in real life like they are in the stories, or anything."

Dean turned another page in the book, and found a picture of a wimpy-looking princess being grimaced at by a troll-like thing. "Sammy," he sighed, wondering what to do.

"Please, Dean, don't tell Dad," said Sam, coming further into the room and shuting the door. "I just like the stories."

Dean shut the book and frowned. "Why?" he asked, genuinely curious. He'd read a couple of the tales while he'd been waiting for Sam to come home, and they'd all seemed a bit obvious to him, not to mention unrealistic.

Sam shrugged, and sat down on Dean's bed. "I like the endings," he said. "Everyone gets to be happy, and the bad things go away and don't come back."

Dean pursed his lips, looked down at the book, then up again at Sam's face. He looked about a step away from begging, and Dean knew he wouldn't be able to say no to that, so he sighed and put the book back under Sam's pillow. "If Dad ever finds out, I'm denying all knowledge," he said.

Sam's face broke out into an enormous grin, and he threw himself bodily at Dean, wrapping his arms around him. "Thanks Dean!"

Dean rolled his eyes at the dramatic display of affection, but hugged Sam back for a moment, before gently pushing him away and standing up. "Come on, squirt, let's get at those spring rolls before Dad eats them all."

Sam grinned at him again and disappeared down the hall towards the kitchen. Dean followed slightly slower, wishing that he could give Sam a happy ending that wasn't just in a book.


End file.
